


Great balls of fire

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Attempt at Humor, Fire, Firefighter Derek Hale, Firefighter Vernon Boyd, Getting Together, Human Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Five times there wasn't a fire and one time there was.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Great balls of fire

**Author's Note:**

> So my child was binge watching fireman Sam and this was the only way I could get through it.
> 
> Also lofts in England often only have beams to walk on and the floor is just the ceiling of the room below, I don't know if they are like that everywhere but that is what I am talking about in the story.

The fire engine was already starting to pull away from the station as Derek hauled himself into a spare seat. Hitting the "blue and twos" the driver pressed the gas peddle to the floor and expertly manoeuvred through traffic. Some of the tension left him when he saw there was no smoke but he couldn't relax entirely until he had cleared the property. The building in front of them was clearly undergoing renovations and the front door was propped open. The team headed in and expertly swept each room as they moved further in, walking around the corner Derek spotted his first sign of life outside of his own team.

The young man was wearing faded jeans and a shirt with his flannel, which he had obviously shed when he got too warm was tied around his waist, his hair was stuck up at strange angles and the wires trailing down his chest suggested he was wearing headphones. Derek had time to stand and take him in while the man worked, plaining and drilling the large plank of a wood based on the tools scattered around him. Not wanting to startle a man holding power tools Derek tried to make his approach as obvious as possible, judging by the way the drill was nearly thrown across the room he failed.

Snatching the earbuds from his head the man visibly tried to slow his breathing, "Hello?"

Derek smiled in what he hoped was a non threatening way "Hi my name is Derek. I'm from the fire department, we got a fire alarm alert from this address."

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times before huffing and marching over to the panel on the wall, the display was lighting up like a Christmas tree but for some reason the alarms remained silent.

"Oh great another job for this place" the man looked so put out Derek automatically reached out and started flipping the switches to reset the system. Normally they would dial the tech team for these types of issues so when his team mate Boyd looked around the corner he was understandably confused but conceded to let Derek do his thing. When the radios blared out another call Derek reassured Boyd it was a minor technical fault and they should just get him when they finished. By the time Derek had fixed the, more complexly damaged than he had realised, panel he had learned the man's name was Stiles and he had bought the place for a steal at a local auction. The plan was to convert it to a book store and single apartment, saving on rent for business and residence, only to find it was a much bigger job than had been sold to him.

After a quick call Derek was able to organise a lift back to the fire station when Boyd had finished putting out a small kitchen fire and just like that the most beautiful man Stiles had ever seen walked out of his life.

**********

After a few months Stiles got to fixing the electrics for the main room, because it was designed to be a store premises the alarm system connected straight to the fire station making the job a lot more difficult than he thought it would be which was in line with this entire project. As a considerate citizen Stiles phoned the station and told them there may be some false alarms while he worked which was why he was doubly surprised to see a familiar face dart into the room.

"Uhm hi?"

"your fire alarm is going off?"

"Yes I know I'm working on the electrics"

Derek tried to quell his irritation, so much precious time would be saved if people just thought about this. "Maybe next time you could phone and let us know, save us a journey"

"I did"

"sorry?"

"I did phone I spoke to.....Greenberg?"

"Ah. Sorry. I will, erm, I will speak to Greenberg about how to log these calls. He's uhm he's new"

"That's ok but yeah it's probably going to be on and off for the rest of the day"

Derek nodded silently before returning to the fire truck, why did he always have to make a fool of himself in front of cute guys? Stiles probably thought he was creepy or a moron like that idiot Greenberg.

Watching the engine tear away Stiles could kick himself for not asking for Derek's number although based on his track record Derek probably thought he was a time waster, that or a pyromaniac.

**********

Stiles had got the majority of the building work done when he realised he needed to get some paint brushes out the loft, with a tired huff he headed up to look for them. Using his phone in place of a torch because, well because he really should have bought a torch, he was walking so carefully when he tripped over his own feet and stepped off the beam. Stepping straight onto the ceiling below Stiles' foot fell through the flooring leaving him stuck by one leg in the loft and with another new hole to repair. Suddenly thankful he had not bought a torch Stiles called for help, after a slightly embarrassing conversation the lady on the other side of the phone assured him help would be there soon.

Derek had been in the property twice before but it had changed so rapidly he still felt disorientated. "Hello?"

"YES, Hi up here!" Derek followed the voice until he came across a foot sticking out of the ceiling next to a loft ladder, climbing the ladder carefully Derek found Stiles half crouched on a beam and half wedged in the floor/ceiling.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just stuck. I can't stand up but if I move my other foot I'm scared I will go all the way through"

"Right hold on" Derek stepped onto the beam and grabbed Stiles under the arms "on the count of three; one...two....three" Derek braced his arms as Stiles pulled his foot up and out the hole in the ceiling.

"Thank you" 

"you're welcome" Derek carefully followed Stiles down the ladder "why were you up there anyway?"

"I had to get the paint brushes" Derek stared pointedly at Stiles' empty hands. "Oh son of a -" Derek laughed as Stiles stomped back up the ladder, he hung around long enough to make sure Stiles didn't go through the ceiling floor again before going back to the station for the rest of his shift. 

**********

It had taken ages for Stiles to finally finish everything but his book store was due to open in a couple of days, there was just one final thing he had to take care of.

"Come on Stiles you can do this" Stiles muttered to himself as the phone rang, suddenly an automated voice talked him through a myriad of options and repeatedly telling him this was the non urgent phone line. After an age the voice told him it was connecting to the operator.

"Hi! Yes Hello! Is Derek there?"

"Derek?"

"Yeah a fireman, dark hair, stubble, kind of glarey"

"He isn't here right now can I take a message?"

"Yes he helped me out a little bit ago, fixed my faulty fire alarm and helped me get out of the ceiling. I just wanted to ask him something can you ask him to call me back? It's not urgent or anything"

"Yeah that's all written down I will let him know"

"Thanks, Oh my name is Stiles by the way did I say that? Right? Ok Bye"

Derek walked back into the station feeling depressed and exhausted, he kept reminding himself that no one had been hurt in the fire but it was still hard to see a family loose all their possessions and home like that. He sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee when Boyd reached over to his computer holding a sticky note.

"This was on my computer but it's for you" The note itself was almost illegible and on top of the poor handwriting there was what appeared to be a coffee stain and it looked like it had been screwed up before being flattened out again. All that Derek could read was his name followed by _Styles? Broken alarm stuck in ceiling urgent_ cursing the ineptitude of Greenberg Derek stood back up and headed over to the shop he thought the note was talking about. Derek walked to the store front with bated breath, the note didn't exactly tell him what he was walking in to, thankfully Stiles answered when he knocked and looked unharmed.

"Derek! Hi what are you doing here?"

"I got a note from Gr-someone at the station but it got damaged. Something about you and it being urgent"

"No! No I said it's not urgent! I just wanted to ask you something so I left my number with Greenberg"

"uh huh, that is not what the note said at all" Derek looked down at the pathetic piece of paper in his hand. "So considering I am here anyway did you need something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to invite you to the store opening on Saturday after you helped so much with the alarms and things"

"Stiles I'm sorry I can't"

"Right yeah I understand"

"Stiles I'm working Saturday otherwise I would come." Derek chewed his lip looking nervous, he could run into a burning building no problem but he couldn't ask someone out great going Der, he took a deep breath and pushed on. "But maybe we could do something next week, go out? On a date?"

"YES! I mean yeah sure that sounds fine" Derek couldn't help but smile at Stiles trying to play it cook after his initially enthusiastic response. "Here's the number Greenberg didn't write down for you" Stiles quickly scrawled it on a scrap of paper he had to hand. When Derek returned to his desk he put it in his phone and immediately sent Stiles a text so he could have Derek's number in return. 

**********

Ok so the smoke machine was a bad idea, he could admit that, he kind of had to admit that when he was confronted by Derek after a multitude of calls to the fire department.

"Haha I thought you said you couldn't come tonight" Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

"So there isn't a fire?" Boyd asked raising his eyebrows, Derek was determined to keep a straight face so couldn't risk looking directly at either of them.

"No just a smoke machine, I don't know why everyone is panicking to be honest there wasn't _that_ much smoke!"

"Can you black list people from contacting the fire department?" Boyd asked thoughtfully

"Hey ok rude! I will abandon the smoke machine as long as you don't shut down my grand opening party" Boyd thought for a moment before nodding and heading back to the engine without another word. Derek spared Stiles one more glance

 _Sorry_ Stiles mouthed with a wave.

 _See you Saturday_ Derek mouthed back before hurrying to catch up with Boyd.

**********

They had been out on about four dates in the space of a couple of weeks and it was safe to say Stiles was smitten and he was fairly certain Derek felt the same way. For the fifth date Stiles had invited him over for dinner but he had purposefully made food that could be reheated if they wanted to do something _else_ first.

Derek walked into Stiles' apartment and was greeted by the delicious smell of food, the beautiful scene of a candle lit apartment and the enchanting sight of Stiles wearing dark jeans and a dusky red shirt. Stiles almost rushed him when he walked through the door crashing their mouths together in a hot, messy kiss. Not even bothering to separate the pair headed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Boyd was just starting his shift when the alarms started blaring, before he had even walked in the door he was turning and running back out again.

"Oh my god! DEREK!"

"It's fine, It's out It's out"

Boyd crashed through the door, smoke choking him and the tell tale residual heat. What he saw when he got inside would stay with him for a long time; the curtain was singed and soaking wet, a fallen and equally wet candle resting next to it, in an adjacent doorway was the man he knew to be Stiles clutching a blanket around his naked form and directly in front of Boyd was his team mate. Derek was completely naked, although had used his hand to cover himself as best he could since Boyd had crashed in, and holding an empty ice bucket. Apparently the ice had been left to sit for enough time it had completely melted, Boyd couldn't imagine _what_ they could have been doing for that much time.

"Derek" Boyd managed to remain perfectly stoic as he spoke "you of all people should know not to leave candles unattended"

The next fire they would need to put out was the one in Derek's cheeks.


End file.
